A bearing assembly of the above-described type is known from DE 10 2012 221 297 A1. With this previously known solution it is possible to axially preload two cooperating rolling-element bearings, in particular tapered roller bearings, against each other. The setting of the preload is facilitated here in that the flange is disposed on the bearing ring such that it is adjustable in the axial direction relative to the bearing ring that carries it. A thread serves for this purpose, and the thread is incorporated in the bearing ring so that the flange with a corresponding counterthread can be screwed onto the bearing ring and thus axially adjusted.